One emerging area of wireless communications is the provision of services based on a location of a mobile device. These location-based services may take various forms. For example, a location-based service may provide a user of the mobile device with a weather or traffic report relevant to the user's location. As another example, a location-based service may provide the user with a list of services or establishments (e.g., restaurants, parks, theatres, etc.) in the user's vicinity. As still another example, a location-based service may provide the user with an advertisement or coupon relevant to a product in the user's vicinity.
To facilitate the provision of location-based services to a user of a mobile device, a location-based service provider accurately determines and/or tracks the location of the mobile device. Various technologies currently exist to determine and/or track the location of a mobile device, the most prevalent of which are Global Positioning System (GPS) technologies and cellular network technologies. However, these technologies have drawbacks regarding accurate determination and/or tracking of a mobile device location, such as in an indoor environment. Accordingly, an improved location-determination system that is capable of accurately determining and/or tracking the location of a mobile device, such as, for example, in an indoor environment, is desirable.